


long day

by louisgirlfriend



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Good Boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, Neck Kissing, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgirlfriend/pseuds/louisgirlfriend
Summary: after a long, hard day at work, you and all louis need some relaxing...a louis tomlinson one-shot
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Reader, Louis Tomlinson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	long day

You sigh as you start to pack up your stuff, ready to head home, about two hours later than you normally do. 

Being the end of the month, your work load has basically doubled, having to tie everything up. You swear you had to answer close to a million emails today. 

With that being said, you feel so exhausted, the day was so stressful. You were in an irritable mood already, work just adding on to it, making today one of the worst days yet. 

You don't know what had you so frustrated before work, nothing bad happened this morning. Thinking about it, you realize it's been all week that you've been in such a shitty mood. You can't think of any real reason as to what has influenced your bad mood. 

Well, except for the fact that both you and your boyfriend have been so busy these past couple of weeks, that you've barely had any time to properly get each other off. 

That has to be it. That's where your pent up frustration is coming from. 

Thinking about how you basically finished up your work load today, meaning you'll be free for the night, has you excited to get home. You rush out the office building before anyone can ask you more questions or convince you to stay any later. 

On your way home, you pray that Louis, your boyfriend, isn't as busy as he usually is, tonight. You just need some release. 

When you walk through the door to your shared apartment, it's quiet, except for the light music he's playing when he's working. You sigh, knowing that means he's busy, and go to the fridge to get out two beers, one for yourself and one for him.

As you head to the back of the apartment, where his office is, you see him sitting at the desk wearing a white t-shirt and black joggers, typing away on the computer. The song switches, causing him to hear you walk up to him and he looks over at you. 

You hand him the beer you got for him and he thanks you, then asks, "how was work today?"

You sigh heavily, sitting down in the seat close to him. "Absolute shit, I swear I'm like half-blinded from staring at the computer screen and answering a shit ton of emails. Plus, my head is killing me."

"Wow, that great, huh?" He jokes, causing you to roll your eyes. 

"Shut up. How was your work today?" You ask, scooting closer to him so you can look at what he was working on. You're still not 100% sure as to what, exactly, it is he does, but you know he mostly writes songs and then sells them to big companies. Whatever that means. 

"Meh, not terrible. I've been working on this new piece, they asked me to write some sappy shit about being so in love and finding your soulmate. Been pretty hard considering I don't have any experience with that," he playfully sighs and looks over to you. 

You lean over closer to him and lightly punch his arm. "Wow, you're on a roll tonight aren't you," you lean back in your seat and cross your arms, pretending to be mad. 

"Aww babes, you know I'm just kidding," he reaches over to you and pulls you over to where you're sitting sideways on his lap. 

"Gotcha," you smile and lick the tip of his nose. 

"Ah, you little minx," he laughs, wiping where you licked his nose off. Then he just stares at you, pushing a piece of your hair behind your ear, dragging his finger across your jawline, down your neck, and to your collarbones. 

Your breath quickens in the slightest at his touch, that you've been so deprived of. You've missed him so much and both of your schedules have been so fucked, you've barely had time to do anything remotely sexual.

"How much longer do you have to work on this?" You breath out. His fingers not stopping in their trail downward, currently to the swell of your breast. 

"I still have a bit to do, you're welcome to stay in here though," Louis smirks as he looks into your eyes, yours clearly showing how much you want him right now.

His kisses the corner of your mouth, and pulls his fingers back, not before circling them around your nipple, obviously trying to work you up. 

You let out a little whine and drop your head to his shoulder, staying sat on his lap as he reaches around you and goes back to typing. 

You turn your head to watch for a bit, but get bored quickly. You move back to where you were facing his neck, mouth right against his collarbone. You leave a little kiss there and Louis' hand comes up to the back of your head to rub in your hair.

You pepper a few kisses there before biting and sucking the skin, leaving a mark. You hear his breath hitch slightly and smirk to yourself. You leave more kisses behind in a trail up to the sweet spot right behind his ear, where you start to suck again. 

A low moan leaves his mouth and has you moving your legs to straddle his lap. Right away he grips your hips. As you go to leave another hickey on his jaw, he turns his head and catches your lips in his, which quickly turns into a heated kiss. 

This past week without any sex built up a lot of tension between the two of you and you know you're not the only one who feels it, hell, you can physically feel that Louis' also sexually frustrated with his cock, already hard, against the inside of your leg. 

As your kiss becomes sloppy, your tongues tangle together, licking into each other's mouths. He pulls back slightly to bite your bottom lip and suck it into his mouth. This has you moaning and arching your back into him, one of his hands coming up to the back of your head to hold you against him, and the other squeezing your ass. 

When you rock your hips against him he grunts and moves both of his hands to your waist, your kiss being uninterrupted. You run your hands up his chest and into the hair on the nape of his neck and pull it a little, rocking your hips again. 

He lets out a delicious moan that you swallow and squeezes your sides. You move once more and he stops you, pulling back from the kiss, breathing heavily. His pretty blue eyes are glazed over in lust and his messy brown hair even more disheveled from your wandering hands. 

"Babe, I need to finish this tonight, I'm so sorry, afterwards we can do something," he sighs, licking his lips and looking into your eyes, obviously very upset that you can't carry on. 

You press one of your fingers against the hickey on his neck, that you left, and feel him shiver underneath of you. "It's fine, just pretend I'm not here, you can keep working," you breathe into his ear, leaning down to kiss his neck again. 

He groans and shifts you on his lap, with only one of his legs in between yours, your knee brushing his hard cock, causing a groan to escape him. "Fuck, fine. This is a shit idea, just let me finish this, and then we can finish what we started later. Can you behave?"

You nod your head eagerly and kiss his lips in gratitude. He goes back to typing on the computer, as you settle back into his neck. You run your hands through his hair, feeling how soft it feels under your touch, and focus on his face. His smooth skin, defined cheekbones, and eyelashes that curl perfectly upwards making you want him even more at that very moment. Louis' looks turn you on more than they should. Simply gazing at him can get you wet at the ready, just as you are now. Especially his tattoos, which you can see on his exposed forearm right now, flexing as he types away. You almost whimper with how much need you have for him, instead you turn back into his neck to give him more kisses, which you know he loves. 

You see his eyelashes flutter as you breathe into his neck and you know he wants you just as bad as you want him right now. Slowly, you grind your hips into his thigh, feeling the relief it gives you and letting out a soft moan. 

He glances over at you and clicks his tongue against his teeth in a disappointed way, even though he knew this is what was going to happen. 

You do it again, this time harder, his thigh flexing underneath of you. You moan louder this time with how good it feels against your clit. This time he ignores you, and leans forward to grab his pack of cigarettes. He takes one out and lights it, bringing it up to his lips and sucking, blowing it out in front of himself. You're so entranced with how hot he looks that you don't realize you never stopped rubbing yourself against him. 

"Well if you're gonna ride my thigh better do it probably, go ahead, take your pants off," he says, blowing the smoke in front of your face. You scramble off of him and quickly take your jeans off, you're about to get back on top of him until he says, "underwear too."

You follow his orders and restraddle his thigh. The removed barriers causing so much pleasure to course through you as you feel the material of his joggers against your naked core. 

"Fuck, Louis," you moan out. Grinding your hips down onto him hard, gripping his shoulders for stability. You feel him start to move his thigh up to meet the movement of your hips causing you to drop your head to his shoulder and moving your hips faster. Whimpers and whines leave your lips in a frenzy with how bad you needed this and it feels so good, but you feel like you need more. 

"Please," you breathe into his ear. "Please let me take your joggers off," you beg him, your desperation clear in your voice. 

He leans away from typing on the computer, throwing his hands towards his pants, acting upset that you disturbed his work again, "go on ahead then."

You quickly push them down and get back on top of him, moaning at the sensation of his bare leg against your core. 

The stimulation of his skin against your clit feels so pleasurable, you can't help but rake your fingers down his arms and moan out his name. 

You start to move your hips again, starting out small and then moving up until you're fully riding his thigh. He starts to meet your movements again, glancing at your face as he brings his thigh up against your wet cunt. He brings his cigarette up to your lips, silently telling you to take a drag from it. You do so, looking him in the eyes as you wrap your lips around it, and blow it into the air between you two; masking your faces. You can see the way his eyes darken from your actions. 

You both can hear the way you move against him and it causes Louis to groan. He looks down as where your center meets his thigh and then glances at you, putting the cigarette out. "You're making a mess against my thigh aren't you. Look at it, look at the mess you've made," he grabs your jaw and moves your head to look down at where you two meet. The way his thigh flexes against you makes more arousal grow in you. 

"Ah, fuck, Louis, you feel so good against me," you moan, grabbing onto his hair and pulling as your movements continue.

He's completely focused on you now, his work forgotten in the background, his cock fully erect. He moves his hand that was previously on your jaw and wraps it around your throat, possessively, not applying pressure. You gasp at the feeling and nod your head, telling him you're his. He moves his other hand to your waist, making sure your movements don't falter and even speeds you up a bit. Your clit continually moving in circular motions against him. 

"Oh fuck, you move so well. You look so fucking sexy riding me like this. My pretty girl," he says, giving a little squeeze to your throat, but not enough for you, yet. You bring your hand up to wrap around his and encourage him to put more pressure against you. He complies and chokes you harder, feeling your pulse quicken under his touch, still in his possessive nature. 

As your hips keep moving, you run one of your hands down his chest, to his briefs, and palm him through the material. He throws his head back in a moan and grips you harder. You snake your hand under, to his bare cock, and start to move your wrist, feeling it twitch. 

You're dizzy from the lack of circulation going to your brain, but it makes everything more pleasurable. You can feel that you're close, so you move your hand faster against him and lean in to kiss him again. 

He dives in tongue first, moving his lips against yours. As you go to kiss him back, he moves his head to the side of your face, his nose tracing your jawline, and sucks right under your ear. "Louis," you moan out, moving harder and faster on his thigh, just on the edge of cumming. 

He can probably tell you're close by your sloppy movements and the way your legs are slightly shaking. So, he brings one of your hands up and under your shirt, under you bra, and pinches your nipple, a loud moan being the result of that. 

"Please Louis, I'm so close, choke me harder," you beg him. 

"Cum for me. You're so pretty when you cum," he says, spurring on your orgasm. Your hand is still moving against him as you're on the verge of your climax. "Fuck, you're so good. I love you so much, my perfect girl. Only mine."

One last squeeze of his hand on your throat triggers your orgasm. You moan out Louis' name as you circle your hips on his thigh, riding it out. You slow down your movements once you're done and look up at him. He's smirking down at you, knowing that he barely had to do anything to get you off. 

You rest your head against his shoulder again, calming down your breathing after your high. You can feel Louis giving your temple small kisses and look up at him. 

"You gonna clean up for me?" He asks, stroking your cheek. You look down at his thigh and see how much of a mess you made. Slowly, you sink down on your knees in front of him and start licking his skin. All you taste is yourself, but you lick it all, standing back up and leaning down to kiss him so he can taste you from your mouth. He moans into the kiss and stands up to your height, pushing you until your back is against the desk. 

He completely takes off his briefs and right after pulls your shirt from your body. You're standing before him in your bra, nothing else. He reaches behind you, with one hand, and unclasps it, causing it to fall from the floor and your breasts to spill out. Right away, he takes them in his hands and grasps them, pulling your nipples between his fingers, a whimper coming from you.

You grab his shirt and pull it off of him. He then grabs your thighs and settles in-between them, the tip of his cock teasing your clit. "Fuck me, Louis," you slur out, grabbing onto his shoulders to bring him closer. 

He puts his tip in your entrance, not going any further and looking into your eyes. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you good? Just how you deserve it," he asks, pushing in a little bit more, still teasing. 

"Yes, Louis, please. I need it so bad. I missed you so much," you breathe out, moving your hips and pushing him in yourself. 

He stops his teasing and thrusts fully in, bottoming out in one move. You both moan out at the feeling you've been deprived of this week. Your nails take down his back as he pulls out and thrusts back in, harder and faster this time. 

"You feel so fucking good around me, you take my cock so well, look at you," he moans into your ear, his thrusts never ending. 

You pull his hair, bringing his head up and connecting your lips. First, biting his bottom lip, then pushing your tongue in his mouth to taste him. As his lips move against yours, he brings his forearms under your thighs, pushing you back slightly, so he can get a better angle to thrust into you harder. 

You moan at the feeling, the new angle causing him to directly hit your g-spot, your second orgasm quickly approaching. Louis has been grunting with his thrusts, watching his cock enter you, mesmerized by it.

"Louis, fuck, I'm close," you groan as he doesn't stop his aggressive thrusting. 

"You gonna cum a second time? Make a mess of my cock this time? Let me see you," he makes eye contact with you, provoking your orgasm with his intense gaze. 

You moan out his name as you cum, his thrusting prolonging it. You collapse against the desk, breathless, as Louis gets sloppy, obviously about to cum. The way you squeezed around him, triggering his orgasm. 

You quickly feel his warm release inside of you, still full of him. When he moaned your name, as he came, it was high and raspy, it made you smile knowing how good you make him feel.

"You should have seen yourself, so sexy. I love watching you, knowing you're all mine and I'm the only one to see that," he whispers in your ear, peppering kisses in your hair. His possessiveness has always been one of your favorite traits that he has. 

"I love you," you tell him before giving him a soft kiss. 

You groan as you get up, off the desk, your muscles slightly sore. As you're about to put on your clothes, Louis comes back into the room, you never even noticed he left. 

He stops you from getting dressed again. "Let's go have a bath, I ran one for us," he says grabbing your hand and leading you out of the room. 

"Wait, your work, I distracted you. Don't you have to finish that?" You ask, confused as to why he's putting off the deadline. 

"Screw them, I want to spend time with you, we need it," he smiles his dazzling smile that has your heart melting.

As you both get into the bath, your back to his chest, he leans his face forward and looks at you. "I love you," he says softly before kissing you.


End file.
